PsyJynx The Twisted
by PsyJynx
Summary: A child fighting to keep control of her inner demons, matures into a woman of pure emotion. She embarks on a journey neither she nor the rest of the world  or the universe for that matter  is ready for.
1. An Infinite Prologue

**An "Infinite" Prologue**

**Infinity City: Where Your Dreams Have Infinite Possibilities!**

This city is home to some of the greatest heroes (both male and female) of all time. Moreover, unbelievably, a vast majority of them are actually human. Then, of course, you have those deemed by the mass populous as "Alters", or those with "special" abilities that would not label them as the norm.

With every city, town, or place of living, there is always crime, anarchy, & chaos. Nevertheless, for all of the turmoil, there is always an equal or more powerful greater good to combat it. Thus proves the Law of Balance. In addition, what makes this city so unique is that there is no one higher power, no one person in charge, no single dictatorship. Therefore, the chance that one could possible be tainted with the desires of power, or greed, is extremely low. The governing force is comprised of both humans and Alters. This provides experience from both sides so that a common goal is reached: Peace & equality for all people living in their city.

People come to this city for the sights, the happiness, the universities, but most of all, the Alters. While the Alters partake in heroic acts all around the world, most are mainly stationed in Infinity City, which is located in Lebanon, Kansas, the rumored center of the United States. Therefore, outside it being a tourist and educational attraction for those around the world, it also serves as a focal point to prevent any unwanted attacks to the U.S.

Right on the outskirts of Infinity City, up on a hilltop that overlooks the beautiful night sky that shines down on the city, there is a small wooden house with a great family there. A family with a very well known city history and is looked up too for a number of previous world-changing deeds. Here, there is a strong and loving mother, her equally sturdy and caring father, and their sweet, young & maturing daughter. A daughter that looks up to her parents for everything. If her parents spoke it, then to her, it had to be the truth and she would believe nothing more.

Now her parents were very protective of her, everything about life they imparted in her, they gave with the most extreme of caution. She had a somewhat difficult time in her younger years adapting to the world because she was "different". She did not understand the constant changes going on with her body, nor the "voices" she always heard inside her head. Seeing things she did not want to see, scaring others away from her if she got scared or upset. The one thing she wanted the most, she is now coming to realize will not happen. She wanted to be "normal", but she knew that she was not going to be. This was a fact she did not want to accept, but she knew she had to at some point in her life. However, if there was one thing she was, she was smart and very understanding of a lot. She always thought to herself and mostly by herself. Moreover, one of the things she was thinking about, or rather what she was feeling was that she felt like there was more than one person inside her head. The way she thought was always multiple-sided and it seemed like she always fought with her own decisions. Her parents knew this as well, and for the first times in their lives, they actually feared what their daughter could become, as she got older. Her parents tried their best to keep their daughter's "difference" from becoming public knowledge, but seeing how she had to go to school and learn about life, that was going to be a very difficult task. Though her parents were very optimistic about her life and the great things they see that she could become. They had also foreseen a potential "grim" future for her. A future that would soon come to pass.

As the beautiful night sky shined across all of Infinity City, it gave an air of calmness and serenity that could be felt throughout. But as the serene quietness graced the clear skies, there was suddenly piercing wail that could rip a sonic boom into a million pieces. Following that intense wail was an immense dispersing of unknown energy coming from the outskirts of the city. If one was looking closely, that energy could be seen emitting from a small wooden house, which sat on a hill overlooking the city. The dispersion reduced the house to mere wood and dust and some remnants of the energy still lingered around the area. Inside the destroyed home, three bodies laid out on the floor. The dust settles and one of the bodies began to move and slowly regain consciousness. A young woman rises up, begins to look around to gather herself, and tries to figure out what happened…

And unfortunately for her, this is where our story begins…


	2. Zero: Mental Meltdown

**-Zero-**

**Mental Meltdown**

My head is pounding like a drum constantly being struck by a hammer rapidly. I can't figure out why my head is hurting or where I am. As I regain focus in my eyes, shock and fear begin to pass through me. The place that I called home was now nothing but a pile of rubble. So, I begin to wipe the dust from my eyes and then I thought I saw something, or rather someone about 6 feet away from me on the floor. Actually, it was more than just someone, but it was a difficult vision to make out. So I begin to clear my eyes again. Then the image hit me, but I was hoping that what I was focusing on in front of me wasn't exactly what I was seeing.

"Mom…Dad?" I started to say to the two bodies lying on the ground, but I got no response. "MOM, DAD!" I started to scream at the motionless people on the ground that closely resembled my parents. I was able to focus long enough to know that this was my very mother and father who loved me so much. When I seen that there was no movement from the bodies, I started to panic. I attempted to establish a psychic link to the mental signature of both bodies.

The mental signature is like the body's psychic I.D., if you will. It begins in the brain, or more specifically, in the mind. It is comprised of millions of wave patterns, written in a specific sequence to ensure that the mind can communicate with the rest of the body. This works in conjunction with brain to function from day to day. The lead sequence in the wave pattern is what indicates that the body is alive and functioning. So, if the body shows any signs of life, then it will attempt to allow me to see their mental signature. If I'm able to see it, then I will try to "call" & connect to the signature. It's sort of like placing a phone call and the recipient answering on the other end. But if there's no power, or no available "phone line", then the call cannot be placed.

This is what I was experiencing at that moment, I was calling but no one was answering. I was experiencing pure fear, pure horror, and pure loneliness. And that was scaring the living hell out of me. I didn't know what else to do, and my panic state was rapidly increasing. My mother always warned me when I panic, I lose control of everything. My powers, my abilities, even my own self control. And that's what I was feeling at that moment, loss of control of myself. I could feel my powers starting to slip away from my grip. A grip that took all of my life to master and control, and now I have to watch it get away from me. "No, no, no, you will not escape my hold! I control you, you don't control me! Now help me help my parents!" I said as I was losing control. I tried again and again to tap into their mental signatures, to see if I could get a response. "I'm not giving up on you two, not now, not ever! Answer me, dammit! ANSWER ME!" I started to scream to my parents, but I was getting no response.

As all hope was fading away from me, I could feel my control over my powers grew stronger and I grew more determined to bring them back. But how could I bring back someone from the dead by just linking to them psychically? Was it even possible? I honestly didn't know nor did I take the time to ponder that question. I kept on trying to link to their signatures. I could feel my body giving in to the exhaustion, but I kept on pushing. My father told me once, "You shouldn't push yourself beyond what you were capable of, even if you felt you could." At that particular moment, I didn't care; I wanted to do what was necessary to bring them back. That is, if they were in fact, dead. I didn't want to believe it, nor would I believe it. I was thinking that they were under a deep unconsciousness that I couldn't tap into because I wasn't powerful enough. But that didn't stop me from trying. After trying again, I almost passed out again from over exertion of my powers. I had to stop. And when I did, I tried my best not to let the realization set in. I was in true denial, something I always suffered from ever since I was younger. I will not believe that my parents were dead, I can't believe that. My parents are strong, they were heroes, and they can't die so easily. So why can I not get through to them? Why can't I tap into their signatures? Why won't they wake up? Why?

"GET UP!"

"WAKE UP!"

"PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"I NEED YOU!"

"YOU CAN'T GO!"

"PLEASE!"

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

"NO!"


	3. One: Total Recall

**-One-**

**Total Recall**

* * *

**-One/Zero-**

**Rewind My Mind**

Tears filled my eyes and blurred the vision of my parents lying on the ground of our destroyed home. I let out a scream so loud and so primal, that it would scare even the deadliest of predators. Yet the scream was heard by no one, mainly because of the over exertion of psychic power drowning out the scream. But it was massive enough to create a small tremor that was felt throughout Infinity City. Tremors were not something the citizens of Infinity City worried about, because it was caused usually by fights between heroes and villains. Rarely will you find tremors being caused by "natural" causes in this city. But, I could not believe it, my parents, the ones who taught me everything that I know about life, the ones who were there for me when I needed them the most, were dead. And I don't know why. But I was determined to find out.

After I regained my composure, regained control over myself and my powers, it was time to find out what happened. Since I was in shock, I didn't remember what exactly happened. The shock only caused everything that took place before my parent's death to be moved to a different part of my brain. The part of my brain that like loves to forget all of the bad things that happened in my life. Like a safe with an unknown combination to it. I had to focus, though. I wanted to know what happened. No, I needed to know what happened. And hopefully I can find out if someone or something was responsible for this tragedy in my life. Using my own powers, I connected with my brain's memory bank and gained control of it. It was sort of like pressing the rewind button on a VCR, DVD, or whatever recording device you are most familiar with. I was making myself remember the last events before I either was knocked unconscious or lost consciousness.

So the search began. Hundreds of thousands of memories begin recalling back to me. From the time I first realized I was "different" from a lot of "normal" kids, to watching my mother fight crime on the television. From sitting with my father in our living room and him telling me stories of when he was a soldier fighting in Calamity War I. I even remember my parents sitting down with me when I was old enough to understand what they were saying and listen to them explain why I was "different". As the memories I knew both good and bad, came to me, I mentally moved them back into "the vault", if you will, to find the memories I didn't recognize. What felt like an eternity in my mind of memory searching, was actually only minutes in real time to the normal person. It's amazing how one's life can seem like a lifetime when looking back on it. But anyways, some memories that I didn't recognize, I put towards the front for a review. After all of the memories were sorted through, I went back to the unknown memories and pieced them together chronologically. And after they were organized, I replayed them.

The memories start off with me, apparently as some sort of heroine-type figure, fighting crime and all of that "fun" stuff. And I was chasing these figures, dressed in all black, being lead by a female. Her followers referred to her as "Black Star". And they kept calling me "Lady Psy", so I'm assuming that was my "heroine name"? Anyways, I was chasing Black Star to the Centerberg Military Base. Deep underground, there was a project being worked on where scientists were working on a way to neutralize the AA Cell Strand, the strand caused for creating the Alters (that's what the heroes, heroines, and villains were known as) and giving them their powers. The project was a neutralizing ray which would be inside a rocket and fired to a remote unknown space station where it will attach itself to the station and would be under constant supervision by the government. Apparently Black Star knew about it and was heading in that direction. I attempted to contact Gen. Nigel Gaston via telepathy, but the underground base was built out of Eytheron, a metal that my powers could never penetrate due to its scientific composition. So, there was nothing I could do to warn him or his people of the impending danger that was approaching. So the fight was going to be a big one. A brutal one and one that will have causalities, something that my memories tell me, I didn't like having on my hands if I could help it.

Black Star's powers mainly consisted of her abilities to create Black Holes of various sizes, but being able to control what goes in or what comes out. As violent as a Black Hole is absorbing things into it, when she wanted something to come out, it came out twice as badly as it went in. You can't really compare her powers to that of a vacuum cleaner in reverse, though she would probably be insulted if you told her that to her face right before she killed you, but she would take offense to it. She could literally take the air and particles around her, absorb them into the Black Hole, flip on the reverse switch and make a particle blast that could put a hole through a tank. Though, something in me told me her powers were not that of normal alters. Although, I don't think alters are "normal" to begin with. With that being said, as she approached the base, she released one of those particle blasts at the main entrance door and completely blew it off. Then she and her crew known as the "Midnights" stormed the place, causing destruction and chaos everywhere they went until they located the underground base. But luckily for me, there were no casualties yet. That and Gen. Gaston had been notified of intruders, so he was ready for anything that came his way. Now the unique thing about the General was that he was not an Alter, he was a normal human. But his combat and military skill was nearly unmatched. It was rumored that his skill was so good that he could take on an entire army of Alters by himself. While that has been yet to be proven, he did had an ace up his sleeve. It was a technique that was hard to describe because it happens so fast, even for an older man like the General. But do know this, he can incapacitate an Alter with ease.

As I was approaching the inside of the base, I could hear Black Star's Particle Blasts sounding off as it hit whatever it was going for. I knew that she would be closing in on the underground lab very soon. I knew I had to hurry. I still had no luck contacting Gen. Gaston telepathically because of the Eytheron that was still in place. Now, the blasts were getting louder as I was getting closer, and my heart rate was racing faster than ever thinking about the possible casualties. Black Star's Particle Blasts were pounding their way through the Eytheron at a steady pace. While the metal was strong and sturdy, it was not indestructible, so it would soon have to give in to the extensive pressure from the blasts. I wasn't too far away, only 10 walls back, but I was closing in. Then, I heard what I thought was the last of Black Star's attacks on the Eytheron. At this point, I attempted Gen. Gaston telepathically because I figured that there wasn't any Eytheron around to interfere with my powers. Luckily enough, I was able to contact him this time. As I politely entered his mind (which he already knew I was doing), he spoke before I even had a chance to warn him.

"Don't worry, Psy, I have everything under control." he said. "No one is harmed and there are no casualties."

"Thanks, General. That makes me feel a lot better, but I'm still coming to your aid."

"No need to worry Psy, all of this harlot's minions is already incapacitated."

Feel calmer, and more collected, I was focused on aiding the General. Then a realization hit me. "I'm sorry…What?"

* * *

******-One/One-**

**A Dark, Vicious, Humorous Cycle**

Moments of confusion clouded my head when the General told me not to worry. "I mean, I know that he's good, but is he really that good?"

"Yes, Psy, contrary to popular belief, I am that good." suddenly cut into my thoughts. I suddenly felt a flush of embarrassment running through my body. The fact that we were still speaking telepathically completely slipped my mind. And I'm supposed to be the one with the psychic powers here. Go Figure.

"General, sir, I deeply apologize for that thought." I responded back, still embarrassed. "It's just hard to imagine that you could take them all out by yourself."

"Psy, I've been dealing with your kind for a very long time now. So there isn't too much I don't know about you all." responding back in the most sincere of tones. "But if you want to have a little fun, you can help me shut this screeching banshee's mouth." he continued with a hint of devious play in his tone. And as the General was sending that response, I could feel that he had a smirk on his face aimed in the general direction of Black Star.

Now, through my telepathic link with people, I can see what their eyes process in their minds. But, I can't see exactly what they see as they are seeing it. So it's like watching a recording that's a second or two behind. I guess you can say it kind of resembles what I'm doing now. So I could see Black Star's face growing in anger when the General was speaking to me, so I knew that he succeeded in getting into her "head" per se.

"Hehe, understood, General. I'm on my way." I remained on telepathic link with him so I could see what he see and hear his thoughts before he verbalized them. This allowed me to see and survey what he seen and hear everything that he heard. Apparently, as I was recalling how effective this strategy was in battle, another memory popped up inside this one informing me that I used this on many other occasions in the past. Now, I was only able to transcribe what he heard after his brain and mind processed it. But I do have to admit, the General was quite the "comedian".

"What in the hell is so damn funny, old man?" Black Star shrieked. "You laugh because you beat a bunch of mindless drones? Drones that have the unfortunate fate of being human."

"Well, my little screeching banshee, did I not tell you that you were no match for me?" he glad fully answered with a smirk that was growing with each passing second. While his smile was growing, Black Star's rage was increasing. Thus making his smile wider and Black Star more upset. It was one HELL of a vicious cycle. And a bad one for Black Star. "I mean let's be real here, do I even have a look of worry on my face? An ounce of fear in my heart? No. And I never will. He said with the most confidence ever. "Hell, I don't even have one shaking bone in my body! And you're supposed to be intimidating to me?" he said smiling the entire time. "I told you, that you can't beat me."

"General, that's harsh. True, but harsh." I interrupted telepathically. "You basically have her beyond all levels of conceivable anger." I continued.

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Sounding puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Watch. Well, watch what I'm watching, I mean. And listen."

I giggled a little but I continued to "watch".

"No matter what your powers are, you can't beat an old man like me." he continued. "Not now, not ever. So quit wasting your breath on saying that you will. That saved breath could be used tormenting whoever your leader is, because obviously it's not you."

Now I was just dying from laughter on the inside from what the General was doing. Black Star couldn't take anymore, I could tell. Screams of rage and anger were the only sounds I could hear leaving Black Star's mouth.

"Damn you, worm, your pitiful life ends here! Midnights, shroud this miserable human in darkness! Let him see light no more!" Black Star beckoned.

I arrived moments after I heard Black Star declare her attack on the General. There were already a number of the Midnights laid out around the lab, all thanks to the General, of course. And just as Black Star beckoned to the rest of her Midnights, they "shrouded" the General in darkness by surrounding and circling him. But the Midnights didn't swarm the General, yet they paced around him and they noticed the General smiling. This placed fear in the Midnights, but they didn't know why. The General knew that he had the mental advantage by having them think and feel that they were defeated. This was one strategy he was taught in the military: Defeat your opponents mentally, and they will defeat themselves. As the Midnights begin to slowly, and cautiously enclose the circle they had the General in, I leaped into the space to assist him.

"I'm glad that you could make it to the party. Now shall we take care of these mindless idiots?" the General, in his ready position.

"I'm ready when you are. But I think we should stay in our telepathic link to communicate better."

"I figured you would suggest that."

"Then we are in agreeance then. So let's get started."

With that, the Midnights started to circle and close in to begin their assault on us.

* * *

**-One/Two-**

**Psychic Strategy**

The Midnights began to close in their circle around the General and myself. It was like they were savage animals ready to pounce on defenseless prey. They really were trying to "shroud" us in darkness. Now I will say this about the Midnights. Yes they were human, but they were under Black Star's influence. This influence that Black Star possesses is an extremely small portion of power given to her by her master. Acceptance of this power also meant that Black Star's master has total control over her and can make her bend to their will. Her master's powers were not of this world and that much I remembered. Now this influence that Black Star possesses is not mind control, they still have full function of their bodies, unlike the power that was given to her by her master. But Black Star's influence gives your mind the impression that you can do incredible feats the normal human could not. Once your mind believes that it can achieve whatever it wants to, it's going to do everything to make that a reality. That's one of the things about the human mind that I admired, it's perseverance to do what it has set out to do, no matter the costs. Black Star looked at her Midnights as dispensable since they are going to do whatever she beckons no matter the cost to their bodies. They feel no pain, no fear, and no emotion. I have watched them break bones, fall flat on their faces and still get up (broken bones and all) and continue their mission. Their minds totally block out human pain and will continue to do what they need to in order to get the job done. But they can be rendered useless in battle. This can be done physically or mentally. All of this I remember and was mentally relaying this to the General.

"Thank you. Psy." the General said mentally as he was looking around at the Midnights plotting his course of attack. "A lot of this I already knew about the Midnights, through my constant battles with them." the General went on as he was showing Psy what he saw and what could be used to aid them. He went on to let her know that he was poised and ready to take on anything.

"Glad to be of some assistance to you, sir." As Psy is surveying her side of the battlefield and relaying her mental information back to the General. "How do you want to handle this?" Psy asked as she was receiving his information and making suggestions of her own.

"If I remember correctly, you can create a barrier of psychic energy around us using energy that you gather from the people around you, right?" the General asked with a good idea in mind. "Because if you notice their attack formation, I believe that they are going to ambush us from the ground and air."

"Yes, General I can create a barrier and it's strength and durability relies on my mental strength and the energy of those around me that I use." Psy responded as she remembered that she could accomplish such a feat. "But General, how can you tell that they are going to attack from the ground and the air?" Psy had a confused look on her face as she was trying to see what the General saw in how the Midnights were posed.

"Look into my mind and see what I see and let me guide through some quick tactical training." the General requested of Psy as his eyes never left his opponents. "If you notice, Psy the Midnights have enclosed us in a circle and their feet are grounded. There's a group behind them in a bigger circle and they are bouncing back and forth on their toes. This tells me that these are the agile ones of the group." the General could sense Psy's amazement in this discovery and she was able to see what he could now see. "As you can see, the grounded ones are gearing up to propel themselves at us and the outer ones are going to leap in from overhead to cover any possible aerial escape. This is why I needed to know if you can create that barrier. That barrier will buy us some time because you can use your telekinesis to repel them back while still holding up your barrier. The Midnights are only human, so you can draw the energy needed from them and me as well and combine that with your own energy to make your barrier strong enough to hold them off." the General stated as he was gathering more information from his surroundings and what to use to their advantage.

"That's a great idea, sir. I would like to add to that plan if I may."

"By all means, Psy. What else can we do?"

"Well, sir, we're going to create the barrier as planned. And since the Midnights are mindless humans under Black Star's control, they are going to stop at nothing to break through the barrier, right?"

"Right."

"Ok, since they will be too focused on breaking through the barrier, I say that I turn the barrier into a dispersion field. What I mean is that I will use my telekinesis and force the mental energy outward as a type of physical energy and scatter them all over the lab. As this happens, it will also release a psychic bolt of energy that will render their minds useless for a bit of time. This means that they won't be able to move nor can Black Star inhabit their minds. We can then focus on capturing Black Star."

"That's an excellent idea, Psy. I see that you learn extremely quickly and can adapt almost suddenly. Let's not move from our position and figure out how far we can make the barrier and how far we can knock them back. This is going to be one hell of a fight!" the General smirked.

* * *

**-One/Three-**

"**Round One, FIGHT!"**

"Don't just circle them, KILL THEM!" Black Star screamed at her Midnights.

And just like the General had anticipated, the Midnight made a mad dash towards us, some even leaped into the air to begin an aerial assault. Psy began to put their plan into motion by using her own energy to make a barrier of pure psychic energy to absorb any physical attacks to her and the General.

This technique takes a lot of psychic and mental strength to maintain because of the constant barrage the barrier takes and the strain it puts on the brain to hold it together. This would probably be the equivalent to your brain being constantly beat on by multiple people simultaneously. Definitely not a great feeling if you are not trained for it. And if your brain can not withstand the tremendous strain that this would cause, you are likely to have a brain aneurism and potentially die from it almost instantly. So of course Psy and the General knew this and they were both understood the risks behind. But the General had nothing but the utmost confidence in Psy's abilities especially given who her mother and father were. He knew that they had trained her to go beyond the normal scope of reality and what they knew she was capable of doing.

The psychic barrier was placed up within seconds before the Midnights could physically get to them. But that didn't stop the Midnights from attacking the barrier anyways. Now the next part of the plan was to begin an untraceable siphoning of the Midnight's psychic energy to keep the barrier up longer. This would allow Psy to slowly transfer her energy from the main supply to the support supply. Then she would begin to manipulate her energy completely out of the equation to where she would only be using the Midnight's energy. The complexity of this skill baffles even the greatest of scientists who understands the movement and flow of energy. But it was something Psy had worked at for many years with the help of her parents. And given how her body energy is made, half psychic, half telekinetic, this made the impossible, very possible.

The Midnights continued their relentless assault on the General and Psy and it was disrupting Psy's concentration of psychic energy transference, but she continued on un-phased. The General was using a prototype sonic weapon that was being created there in the base as his only weapon. The weapon converts sonic waves into kinetic energy through the manipulation of the sonic wave's frequency pushing through the air. This weapon, the general was using to knock the Midnights off of the barrier while Psy continued to gather up the energy necessary. This however was not an easy task because of the weapon the General was using. Since it was still a prototype, this was something Psy didn't plan for and it was affecting her hold on the psychic barrier.

The barrier's strength started to decrease more rapidly than anticipated due to the sonic weapon the General was using against the Midnights. The weapon would send sharp, piercing blasts through the barrier and would send that same amount of pain to Psy in the process. "General, that weapon of yours is greatly affecting my hold on the barrier." Psy exclaimed in extreme pain. "I don't know how much more of those blasts I can…" Psy spoke squeamishly. And with that, the barrier weakened enough for a few seconds, allowing some of the Midnights to break through and enter. Psy got the barrier back up almost instantly but some of the Midnights were already in and charging in their direction.

"Psy, are you ok?"

In the midst of their conversation, a Midnight was closing in on Psy. Right before the General could get to it, Psy blasted it with a telekinetic blast that threw it right out of the barrier and to the blast area of where Black Star had entered.

"I'm fine." Psy responded back with a strong, stern tone in her voice. "I'm back in control, but get those Midnights out of here. I need a little more time to finish the energy transfer."

"Yes Ma'am!" the General responded as if he was back in war. And with that, the General lunged into action. With the remaining Midnights attempting to attack Psy and the General, all eyes were on him as Psy could not truly afford to assist with fighting because of her focus on the barrier. But, the General, being the confident, cocky, arrogant, guy that he was, just smiled and said "Let's go scum; there's plenty of my fists to go around!" And with that, he took on three of the Midnights at once. Two of the Midnights, lunged towards the General and grabbed him by the legs while the most agile of the three, leapt into the air for a thrust kick to the chest of the General, knocking him down to the ground. But, little did the agile Midnight know, the General took the blow to the chest, but held on to the leg and used his backwards momentum to force the Midnight to the ground, face first. When that Midnight hit the ground, he didn't move…at all. Now, the General turned and landed an opened palmed, thrust attack to the neck of the Midnight holding his left leg. As that Midnight was temporarily stunned from the attack, the General landed an guillotine-like kick to the top of it's head, incapacitating it. The other Midnight released it's hold of the General's leg and leapt back to a ready fighting stance.

* * *

**-One/Four-**

**Coming Soon**


End file.
